Lienzo en blanco
by ElisaAckles
Summary: —¡Bueno, deseo que tengas mucha suerte, Akane! —Exclamó, con una alegría vacía—. Y…etto… si no vuelves para el anochecer, ¿puedo quedarme con tu parte de la cena?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**Lienzo en blanco **

—

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con extremo cuidado. Ahora que por fin se había decidido, no quería que nadie de su familia la viera y la quisiera detener. Se calzó un conjunto deportivo rosa que le cubriera del frío infernal que hacía en esa época del año, y armada de valor, tomó su pesada mochila de entrenamiento para bajar silenciosamente las escaleras, cruzar el corredor de la casa y llegar hasta la puerta. Fue ahí donde se detuvo unos instantes, pensando un poco más en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y, sobre todo, por el dueño de sus problemas.

Su reflexión no duró demasiado. No podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que Ranma se encontraba así por su culpa, y que estaba en sus manos el volverlo a la normalidad.

"Lo haré" Musitó para sus adentros. Sin importar lo que costara y lo difícil que fuera, lograría conseguir la cura que su prometido necesitaba.

—¿Vas a salir, Akane?—. El muchacho de cabellos azabaches llegó a su lado y escudriñó con curiosidad su actitud decidida, y de paso, la enorme bolsa de viaje que cargaba en su espalda.

La chica se giró con total tranquilidad. Sabía que por primera vez en su vida, él no se opondría.

—Sí, saldré de viaje, Ranma —Respondió— Sin importar cómo, voy a conseguir que seas el mismo de siempre. Ya lo verás—. Ella le miró con un dejo de ternura y nostalgia, imaginándose los "¡Estás loca si crees que te vas a ir así!", o mejor aún, los "iré contigo" que normalmente le diría.

—Oye… —Susurró el pelinegro— si es por lo que dices que me pasa, no lo hagas. Yo me siento perfectamente bien, te lo aseguro—. Complementado su "bienestar" con el abrir de un paquete de patatas fritas y echándose un buen puñado a la boca.

—Es que en este momento no vas a lograr entenderlo —Pronunció, con el mismo timbre pausado que el artemarcialista—. Tú una vez estuviste dispuesto a ir a China para buscar una cura a mi amnesia; ahora me toca encontrar una cura para ti, quiero que vuelvas a ser t…

—Pero yo estoy bien, no me duele nada… y…hemmm, sé quiénes son cada uno de ustedes, no he perdido la memoria—. Ranma se mantenía indiferente a la desesperación que a ella la dominaba, sin terminar de comprender el porqué se tomaba tantas molestias.

—Sólo… Por favor, dile a todos que no se preocupen por mí…—Le interrumpió. Era inútil tratar de hacerle entender que su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, en cambio, su alma tenía un gigantesco agujero— Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo—. Sonrió serena, buscando en los ojos azul grisáceos que la observaban sin perder detalle, aquel voto de confianza que ansiaba recibir para iniciar su marcha.

Y lo obtuvo.

Las manos callosas del artemarcialista se posaron sobre sus hombros menudos, y por primera vez en días, sus labios lograron emitir una sonrisa medianamente condescendiente.

—¡Bueno, deseo que tengas mucha suerte, Akane! —Exclamó, con una alegría vacía—. Y…etto… si no vuelves para el anochecer, ¿puedo quedarme con tu parte de la cena?

**Continuará**

¿A que no tiene sentido? XD

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola n_n… ¿A qué regresé rápido? XD… les cuento el chisme :P, en unos días tengo un examen muy, muy importante, y me he puesto a hacer cualquier cantidad de cosas, menos a dignarme a tomar alguna de las libretas de notas XDD… a eso yo le llamo exceso de confianza (o estupidez), en fin…

Pasando a temas más agradables, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios, alertas y demás. No me gusta pedirlas, pero es realmente gratificante leer sus puntos de vista y los valoro muchísimo n_n.

Bueno, espero seguir actualizando seguido, aunque no sea en la misma historia XD…

Nos vemos pronto.

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**Lienzo en blanco**

o-o-o-o

—¡Akane, por favor, espera! ¡Déjame explicarte!

—¡Pervertido! —La chica peliazul, como siempre que discutía con Ranma, no perdió tiempo en comenzar un listado con las mejores características de su flamante prometido—. ¡Idiota!

Avanzó a pasos agigantados por el pasillo que daba a su cuarto, y se metió dentro, sintiendo las mismas pisadas atraviesa-pisos acercándose a la sulfurada joven.

—¡Ya te dije que yo no quería abrazar a Shampoo, ella fue la que se me colgó del cuello!—. Y cuando la menor de los Tendo se exaltaba, siempre venía un intento de justificación por parte de él. Así los resultados fueran igual de desastrosos.

—¡¿Ah, sí?... ¡No te mirabas para nada disgustado! —Le explotó en la cara—. ¡Presumes de tener tan buenos reflejos y te has dejado besar como si nada! ¡En mi fiesta de cumpleaños y en mi propia cara! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!

—¡Entiéndelo de una vez, yo no quería hacerlo! —El se acercó aún más a ella, disminuyendo cada vez más los aspavientos hechos con sus manos—. Creí… creí que ya teníamos esto en claro, Akane. No me interesa Shampoo, ni ninguna otra chica qu…

—Pues lo disimulas muy bien—. Le contestó irónica. Sabía que su prometido tenía algo de razón, pero estaba demasiado molesta en ese momento para aceptarlo.

—Entonces imagina lo que quieras —Farfulló molesto—. Un día de estos me voy a dejar de preocupar por ti y lo que pienses de mí y te vas a dar cuenta de lo equivocada que estás.

—Dudo que puedas ser aún más insensible—. Le cortó tajante.

¡Pídelo como tu deseo de cumpleaños! —Respondió majadero—. ¡Todavía estás a tiempo!

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación de la peliazul y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo de ella, a donde oportunamente lo habían cambiado unas cuantas semanas atrás, con la esperanza de que, cercanos los cuartos, ellos tendrían una mejor comunicación.

—¡Bien! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo hasta el pasillo para ver cómo el abría la puerta de su dormitorio— ¡Desearía que todos pudieran ver lo insensible que eres!

—¡Concedido!—. Bufó desde su sitio, antes de meterse y cerrar de un sonoro portazo que cimbró las paredes de toda la casa.

Ella hizo lo mismo y ninguno de los dos volvió a salir esa noche de sus habitaciones.

o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, todo amaneció tan calmado como había quedado la noche anterior. Kasumi y la madre de Ranma se levantaron muy temprano a limpiar el comedor, y a la hora del desayuno, la cocina ya emanaba el exquisito olor a comida recién hecha, lista para ser devorada.

—Buenos días—. Saludó Akane, acercándose a los calentadores para darle un vistazo a los alimentos, aún puestos en el fuego.

—Hola, Akane… ¿Descansaste bien? —Cuestionó su hermana con algo de preocupación-. Te retiraste muy molesta anoche.

—Escuchamos que y tú mi hijo siguieron discutiendo arriba —Corroboró la mayor—. Si es por lo del beso de Shampoo, creo que deberías escucharlo. Es muy tonto para pedir disculpas, pero te quiere de veras y sé que no se atrevería a besar a otra chica si te tiene a ti.

—La tía Nodoka tiene razón. No ha sido culpa de él—. Agregó Kasumi.

—Y-yo… lo haré… —Una gota de nervios resbaló por su cabeza. Apenas habían logrado dar el paso de aceptar sus sentimientos y comprometerse por ellos mismos, cuando a Ranma se le escapó el decirle a su madre sobre su relación con la peliazul, desbordando en felicidad, pues en más de dos años de vivir en el Dojo, no había obtenido una prueba sólida de la masculinidad de su hijo.

Para Nodoka eso era suficiente, y prefería esperar a que ellos decidieran unirse a su tiempo, que decirle a ambos padres y al otro día, tener a su hijo casado a la fuerza.

—Él está en el dojo. Se despertó hace rato y dijo que estaría entrenando mientras estaba el desayuno —Le informó su hermana mayor—. Y ya que vas con Ranma, ¿podrías decirle que venga a desayunar? Se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

Akane respiró hondo antes de responder que iría a avisarle, eso sí, sin poder fingir su latente coraje con el muchacho.

Las mayores ignoraron el gesto, e incluso ella misma, después de una noche de reposo de ideas, su prometido aparecía con un letrero de "no tan culpable"

o-o-o-o

En cuanto ella puso los pies dentro del dojo, Ranma se dirigió con suma velocidad hacia ella y la recibió con un trío de puños que estuvieron realmente cerca de estamparse en sus brazos.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?—. Vociferó, con sus rezagos de ira y la ahora añadida adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo a causa del ataque sorpresa.

—Siempre me dices que no entreno en serio contigo —Respondió escuetamente—. Y ya me estaba cansando de lanzar puños al aire.

—¡¿Crees…? —Se interrumpió para barrerse y así esquivar unos cuantos puños más—. ¡¿Crees que si aceptas entrenar conmigo en serio, te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste?

—No. Ya te dije que sólo quiero practicar —Los puños y patadas, lanzados e inconexos, se detuvieron y el chico de la trenza abandonó el rincón en donde ambos estaban para dirigirse al centro del dojo—. Pero si crees que eres muy débil para luchar contra mi, no tienes qué hacerlo.

Un gancho al orgullo de Akane. No tardó nada en hacerle frente al artemarcialista arrogante y no salieron de allí hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos con su entrenamiento, y que ella comprobó que se había enfrentado a Ranma con una ración de su verdadera fuerza. Ningún golpe dando de lleno en el cuerpo del otro, sólo que esta vez, él no se dedicó a esquivar sus ataques y a correr a lo largo y ancho del área, y sólo por eso, se sentía realmente complacida.

o-o-o-o

Las horas de clases pasaron lentas y tortuosas para los dos. Habiendo tenido que volver a ducharse, perdieron la oportunidad de desayunar y ahora rogaban para que llegara la hora del almuerzo.

Por eso, cuando la campanilla del receso sonó, Ranma saltó de su asiento con la comida que Kasumi amablemente les empacó, y salió disparado con rumbo a la azotea.

—Vaya. No puedo creer que hayas resistido todas las clases —. Se sorprendió Akane al llegar junto a él, que estaba sentado en el suelo, y ver que la mitad de su bento ya había sido devorado.

—Es que está delicioso. Tienes que probarlo—. Le sugirió entre señas y balbuceos al hablar con la boca llena de comida.

La peliazul asintió con una sonrisa y, sentándose frente a su prometido, procedió a abrir su almuerzo. Llamativo a la vista, y que con seguridad sabría delicioso.

Pero no alcanzó a darle ningún bocado.

Un chui pasó rozando la cabeza del pelinegro y otro más se estampó en el lugar donde Akane se encontraba sentada. Ambos saltaron fuera del objetivo de las armas que simulaban ser unos bomboris.

—¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué rayos hacer junto a chica violenta?—. La amazona avanzó por la puerta de la azotea, de muy mal humor.

—Desayunando —Respondió él, mirando con disgusto el almuerzo de su prometida y el suyo regados por el piso—. ¡Ve lo que hiciste!

—¡Así es! ¡¿Y quién te da derecho de atacar sin más a la gente?—. Ya libre de sustos, Akane se acercó para hacerle frente.

La artemarcialista de cabellos púrpura notó el objeto de la preocupación de Ranma y rápidamente cambió su estrategia.

—No preocuparte Ranma, olvidarme de todo si venir conmigo al Neko Hanten, yo poder prepararte muchos platillos, y ser aún más deliciosos que esos— Justo como el día anterior, volvió a pescarse de su cuello y sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de él, embobada—. Eres mi futuro esposo y yo querer complacerte.

—Ranma…—. Akane murmuró triste. Casi podía adivinar que su acérrima rival trataría otra vez de besarlo, y su prometido, como siempre, no pondría resistencia alguna.

—Me encantaría ir a comer al restaurante de la abuela —Replicó feliz—. Pero creo que ya deberías olvidarte del tema de matrimonio. Desde hace mucho sabes que no me interesa casarme contigo.

La peliazul quedó flipada con la respuesta de él. Llevaba meses esperando a que Ranma se armara de valor para exponer su decisión de estar junto a ella al resto, pero no así, tan brusco y sin ninguna pizca de tacto.

La reacción de Shampoo no fue mejor; unas lágrimas llenas de rabia escaparon por los bordes de sus ojos y su boca se torció en un gesto amargo.

—Pero las leyes amazonas dicen qu…

—Estamos en Japón —Corrigió el ojiazul sin inmutarse—. Aquí esas reglas no valen, y aunque as.,..

—Ranma, ya basta—. Akane colocó una mano sobre su pecho y movió la cabeza negativamente, indicándole que parara.

—¡Todo esto debe ser tu culpa! —Increpó furiosa contra la prometida de cabellos cortos—. ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste a mi aireen?

—Yo no le hice nada, Shampoo —Trató de guardar la calma que sólo el chico parecía no tener problemas en aparentar—. Siento que te hayas enterado de esta forma, pero Ranma ya se ha decidido, y espero que sepas aceptar su decisión.

La amazona se secó las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas y ciñó sus ojos en la mirada más amenazadora que pudo esbozar.

—Eso nunca pasar —Habló amenazadoramente—. Algo no estar bien con él. Iré con la abuela y descubriremos bajo qué hechizo tienes a Ranma. Nosotras volverlo a la normalidad, y entonces, vas a pagarlo muy caro.

En un par de segundos, se hizo nuevamente de sus armas y salió por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado.

Akane la vio en silencio, mientras que Ranma rompió toda norma, recordándole con un adiós amistoso que no se olvidara de tener listo su almuerzo para más tarde.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios sucede contigo?—. Recién la amazona desapareció, Akane se volvió en reclamaciones con él.

—Quién las entiende a ustedes —Se justificó, alzándose de hombros—. Ayer te molestaba que no se lo hubiera dejado claro.

—L-lo sé —Reaccionó nerviosa ante la acusación—. P-pero no tenías que ser tan bruto.

—Intentaré ya no serlo—. Se dijo más para si que para ella.

La chica caminó lo suficiente para que la punta de sus zapatos rozara los de su prometido y le rodeó en un abrazo.

—Y-yo… bueno… no me gustó cómo lo hiciste —Le confesó, con un rubor tiñéndole levemente las mejillas— Sin embargo, gr-gracias por dejarle claro de lo nuestro.

—¿Sí?—. Ranma se le quedó viendo fijamente, con la torpe intención de imaginar qué pasaba por la cabeza de la chica que lo abrazaba.

En cambio ella, después de un poco más de cuatro meses de avanzada su relación, sentía que cada vez le costaba menos dejar que surgieran las muestras de afecto entre ellos, por lo que su rostro se fue acercando al de Ranma mientras sus párpados iban bajando, con la intención de tocar sus labios con los suyos.

Él lo impidió, moviendo uno de sus brazos para colocar un par de dedos sobre los labios de su prometida. No buscó soltarse del abrazo de Akane, pero su mirada no reflejaba ninguna reacción, ni siquiera por el brillo especial tatuado en la mirada castaña, ni en su posterior impresión de extrañeza—. Etto… Akane… creo que no es correcto que hagamos esto; yo no estoy enamorado de ti, y tampoco tengo ningún interés en casarme contigo.

**Continuará **


End file.
